


That Stain Won't Come Out Easy

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BUT LISTEN ITS NOT ABOUT FEET ITS ABOUT DOMINANCE, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Public Sex, i dont want to call it a footjob but theres essentially a footjob in this, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah-ah, Niles,” Leo reached forward and Niles winced as he carded his fingers through his hair, “how can I punish you properly if I can’t see the pleasure in your eyes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stain Won't Come Out Easy

It wasn’t often that Niles failed missions -- hardly ever, really -- but when he  _ did  _ fail, well.

 

Leo wasn’t happy.

 

Usually, this wouldn’t be that much of a problem. Leo would just send a few lower ranked men out into the field to fix his mistakes, and Niles would get a slap on the wrist. Ever since ascending the throne, however, Leo had taken his strictness to a whole new level. 

 

Not that Leo  _ hurt  _ him, per se. No, Niles didn’t think he’d go that far, the fear of becoming his father holding him back from whatever physical violence he could possibly muster, so Niles didn’t worry about that. Leo had other ways of getting his anger out, anyway.

 

Niles entered the castle alone, a sense of foreboding hanging over his shoulders. He  _ had  _ failed, after all. He’d tried, in vain, to find some absurd magical object that Leo would have usually sent Odin to fetch, were he here. He had been far better at these kinds of quests than Niles ever was, that was for sure, and the proof lay in the fact that he had  _ failed.  _

 

Leo looked up when Niles entered the throne room, and he looked excited for the briefest of moments before recollecting himself.

 

“Well?” Leo asked.

 

“I’m afraid I’ve… failed, your majesty.” Niles dropped to his knees, partly out of shame and partly out of respect. 

 

“... I see.” Leo looked around the room, as if judging the capacity, or publicity, of whatever he was about to do. He waved his hand, voice raising enough in volume to catch the attention of the guards and various castle workers who were scattered about the room. They filed out in a neat line, leaving Niles and Leo alone.

 

With them went all of Niles’ hopes of a public execution, Leo’s plans of a thorough tongue lashing becoming quite clear. The throne creaked as Leo stood, his boots clicking against the stone as he descended from the throne and came to stand before Niles’ kneeling form.

 

“Look at me.” Leo said, and at Niles’ apparent apprehension, he urged, “Niles.”

 

“I apologize, milord, but I cannot.” His voice was somber and serious as he spoke. He truly was sorry for what happened.

 

“And why is that?” He sounded so  _ disappointed, _ and Niles wasn’t sure if it would hurt worse if Leo had slapped him or not. The sting would probably fade faster, at the very least, were he to strike him.

 

“I failed. I don’t deserve to lay my eyes upon you.”

 

“Ah-ah, Niles,” Leo reached forward and Niles winced as he carded his fingers through his hair, “how can I punish you properly if I can’t see the pleasure in your eyes?” Leo’s hand tightened in the strands at the back of his head, yanking it back so he was staring Leo right in the face. He swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing uncomfortably in his throat. “Well?”

 

“You can’t, milord.” Niles balled his hands into fists against the floor, the pain of his hair getting pulled so roughly getting to him. 

 

“Then look at me.” Leo emphasized each word with another tug to his hair, and Niles nearly moaned at all of the sensation. He knew he couldn’t -- when Leo had done this before, he had laid down rules -- or else his punishment would only get worse. The last time it had been flogging, and Leo sure had a good time with  _ that  _ one. Niles couldn’t sit properly for a week afterwards, but in all fairness, neither could Leo.

 

Niles couldn’t help but be proud of what Leo had become. Imagine, the boy who used to blush at the word  _ cum,  _ doing this now. Niles felt pride swell in his chest, which he figured was probably quite odd, given the circumstances.

 

“Yes, king Leo,” he relaxed as Leo released his hair, his hand instead moving to cup his cheek. “I apologize.” His voice was breathy, like he could hardly get the words out without taking another breath. Leo had such an  _ impact  _ on him, it was probably borderline unhealthy.

 

“Apologize to me with your body.” Leo dragged his thumb over Niles’ cheekbone, the curved edge of his armor skating across his eyepatch. It probably scratched the leather, but Niles couldn’t care less at the moment, instead focusing on the way he’d gotten hard so easily for Leo. His cock strained against the fly of his pants, and Niles yearned to take Leo right here.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

Because Leo was in charge, at least for right now.

 

“Yes,” Niles kept himself from nodding his head, spreading his legs wider on the stone floor. Perhaps Leo would take mercy on him and give him his attention, obviously aroused as he was. “I am yours, milord. Use this rotten body as you will, be it for your pleasure or mine. It’s all I deserve, after all.” 

 

“Is it truly?”

 

“Yes, milord.”

 

“Then I will treat you as though that were true.” Leo slid his foot forward on the stone floor, lifting the tip to press against Niles’ pants. He pressed the heel forward, the surface hard and almost something  _ sharp _ against Niles’ clothed cock. It felt  _ good,  _ though if he were anyone else, he supposed, he’d find himself horribly embarrassed, which would most likely ruin it.

 

Niles found himself relishing the way Leo’s eyes clouded over with lust as he rolled his hips forward in return, taking Leo’s hint to rub against his boot. They’d never done anything like this before, but with Leo in charge, he was more than willing to try it out. Gods bless him, his king was kinkier than he was.

 

Leo pressed his foot forward, grinding his heel down against Niles’ cock. It was just on the precipice of pain, just where Niles  _ liked  _ it, and he let out a low whine, his hands finding his knees and gripping hard on the fabric of his pants.

 

“What was that?” Leo sounded pleased when he twisted his armored boot, “must I punish you further?”

 

“If you feel it necessary, milord.” Niles bowed his head, thrusting his hips forward and panting hot and humid into the air. He didn’t much care for anything at the moment except getting off, heat building rapidly in his lower body. It was something about the way Leo looked at him like this, tinged with anger, wanting him to be  _ humiliated,  _ that made him want to cum so badly.

 

It was almost a shame there weren’t other people here to see this, he decided. Perhaps the others in the castle would think him enough of a degenerate to  _ leave him alone.  _

 

“There we go. Are you going to ruin your pants?” He asked condescendingly, “I’d have to make you walk back to your chambers to change. Everyone would know.”

 

“That’s just the plan.” He let out a shuddering breath when Leo pressed down especially hard, but not hard enough to hurt especially bad, Niles’ legs pressing together around Leo’s boot. He was painfully hard and his cock ached to be free of its confines, but he knew Leo, benevolent as he was, wouldn’t spare him so easily.

 

“Backtalk?  _ Now? _ ” Leo’s thumb dug into Niles’ cheek, the armor sharp against his flesh, “you really  _ do  _ want me to punish you.” It stung, and he was fairly certain he’d have blood on his cheek when they were done with this.

 

Niles could hardly shake his head, his body too tense for him to give a proper reply. Leo’s hand probably wouldn’t let him move, anyways.

 

“That’s better.” Leo said, satisfied with himself. 

 

Warmth flooded his chest as he came, whimpering through gritted teeth. He didn’t want Leo to hear -- he didn’t need another punishment. He almost fell against the floor if not for Leo’s knee keeping him up, though it was soon removed. Niles braced himself by his hands on the floor, looking up at Leo with adoration.

 

“You’ve gone and gotten my shoes dirty,” He chastised, holding his foot in the air before Niles. He wasn’t sure what he was getting at, his shoes were as clean as ever, and his brain was too fuzzy and slow to process  _ anything.  _ “Aren’t you going to clean your filth off, Niles?” Leo clapped his foot down against the stone hard enough to startle Niles out of his own mind.

 

“What would you have of me, king Leo?”

 

“You heard me.” The seconds ticked past as Niles processed this, looking between his boot and Leo’s face. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the toe of the shoe. 

 

That must have been the right move, because Leo said nothing, crossing his arms over his chest as Niles went to work. He pressed kisses across the bottom edge of the shoe, dragging his tongue against the metal that he’d warmed with his own body. It wasn’t until he made his way up the shaft of the armor that Leo began to stir, shifting a bit under Niles’ ministrations. Niles watched as Leo gripped his elbows, the anticipation of  _ something  _ finally getting to him.

 

Niles ran his lips along the edge of the armor, which had come to a stop around mid thigh. Leo’s legs were tense underneath his boots, and Niles wondered why until he saw the considerable tent in Leo’s trousers. 

 

“May I…?” His breaths were heavy, ghosting over Leo’s cock. 

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Leo hissed, pushing his hips forward. Niles moved the fabric obstructing his objective, then began mouthing at Leo’s clothed dick. “Take off my leggings.”

 

Niles complied immediately, untying the string holding his leggings up and rolling them down until they were below his hips. “Whatever you wish, milord.” Leo could break him, completely, and Niles wouldn’t dare complain. Anything for his king.  _ Anything.  _

 

He pulled out Leo’s dick, giving the head a slow, teasing lick. He took Leo into his mouth, pressing his tongue to the underside as he sucked around the tip, before taking Leo into his throat. He loved the feeling of Leo in his mouth, and paired with the way he shook above him, it made Niles want to suck him down all the more. 

 

Gods, he loved his king.

 

He pulled back and his eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped a hand around the base of Leo’s spit-slick cock, his other hand gripping Leo’s thigh. They were cold from the floor, and Leo moaned when Niles gave him a long, slow stroke. He takes Leo into his mouth again, stroking him along while his head bobs on his cock. 

 

Leo whines above him, and Niles thinks he’s nearly had enough. He swallows him down, unable to breathe around Leo but it’s  _ so worth it  _ in the way Leo’s hands move from their stiff pose to the back of his head, holding it down while he came down Niles’ throat.

 

Niles swallowed all he could, eyes watering when Leo let him go. He pulled back and coughed into his hand, taking a moment to compose himself before looking back up at Leo.

 

“Milord,” he mumbles, voice edging just this side of reverence. “Was that sufficient punishment?”

 

“I believe so.” Leo’s voice was gentle and he crouched so he was level with Niles, and he felt something deep inside of him tense -- Leo wasn’t supposed to be  _ on his level,  _ physical or otherwise. Leo deserved to be held so high above him he could catch the sun with his fingertips, not down in the dirt with him but Leo didn’t seem to notice, pressing a chaste kiss to Niles’ cheekbone where he’d cut it with his armor. 

 

“I thank you for your generosity, milord.” He said, and Leo caught Niles’ lips with his own, inhaling deeply through his nose. They continued like that for a long minute, the sound of their lips smacking echoing throughout the empty chamber.

 

“Back to your chambers,” he said against Niles’ lips, though his voice had no malice behind it.

 

“In my soiled pants?” 

 

“Just like I’d promised.” Leo teased, standing back up. Niles followed not long after, the wetness in his pants uncomfortable and most likely, he thought, very noticeable. 

 

He gave Leo a shallow bow, then turned on his heel to return to his chambers, the promise of Leo joining him going unsaid between them.

 

Leo was  _ his  _ king, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOOO BOY I LOVE ME SOME DICK STEPPING 
> 
> me and my friends couldnt come up for the actual term for this. is there an actual term for this? please let me know if there's an actual term for this because I've just been calling it dickstep for the past like week
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com/), [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ni1eo)


End file.
